1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical correlators and interconnects, and more particularly to the application of optical correlator technology to interconnects in an optical computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the input to an optical correlator comprises either a film illuminated by a collimated laser beam or a spatial light modulator that modulates a collimated laser beam. Both correlators lack the versatility necessary to perform as an interconnect in an optical computer.